Don't Hurt Me
by TaeKai
Summary: POST ULANG/Kim Yesung seorang pembrontak sedari kecil tapi selalu gagal, apakah disekolah menengah atas ini dia akan berhasil dengan acara 'membrontak'nya? Atau gagal seperti sebelumnya? Hanya kisah ini yang mampu menjawabnya/Kisung/Kyusung
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Don't Hurt Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Humor, Hurt/Comform

Main Cast : Yesung, Kibum, Hangeng dan kawan-kawan ^^

Rating : T

Warning : Fanfic pesanan Yera'eon alur cerita dari Yera'eon aku Cuma ngembangin ajah jadi fanfic ^^ judul gak sesuai dengan fanfic -_-

Summary : Kim Yesung seorang pembrontak sedari kecil tapi selalu gagal, apakah disekolah menengah atas ini dia akan berhasil dengan acara 'membrontak'nya? Atau gagal seperti sebelumnya? Hanya kisah ini yang mampu menjawabnya ^^

.

.

.

.

SM High School adalah sekolah menengah keatas yang bisa disebut mewah, tidak kemewahannya saja yang terkenal tapi juga siswa-siswinya yang berkualitas baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Tapi, sebaik atau sebagus-bagusnya sekolah pasti ada siswa yang bisa disebut pembuat ulah. Kim Yesung salah satu nama siswa yang selalu atau bisa dibilang setiap hari masuk keruang BP, hahh mungkin gurunya BP itu bosan menghadapi Yesung yang tidak pernah jera ini.

"Kim Yesung ini sudah hari ketujuh kau masuk keruang BP, kenapa kau itu selalu membuat masalah? Tidak dengan siswa lain, tidak dengan guru atau merusak perabotan sekolah bahkan nilai-nilaimu itu sangat buruk aku ragu kalau kau itu masih jenius.." ujar guru BP yang dijelaskan hanya mengaguk-anggukan kepalanya malas.

"Kenapa tidak anda keluarkan saja saya?" tanya Yesung seakan tidak peduli.

"Kau ini selalu berkata seperti itu, ini surat untuk orangtuamu.." guru BP itu menyerahkan surat pada Yesung.

"Apa anda tidak bosan memberikan surat-surat tidak penting ini? Mereka tidak akan datang dan kau tahu itu.. Leeteuk hyung.." ujar Yesung, ya guru didepannya adalah sepupunya Leeteuk.

"Tapi Sungie, kau harus berubah, kau tidak bisa menjadikan ini sebagai alasan untuk selalu membrontak.." Bukannya menjawab Yesung malah memutar matanya malas seraya melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, hyung tidak maukan aku kena hukuman lagi? Jadi, byeee byee.." ujar Yesung dan langsung lari meninggalkan kantor BP.

"Hahhh.." Leeteuk membuang nafasnya kasar. "Kau itu sempurna Yesung, tapi kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini aku rindu Yesung yang manis.." gumam Leeteuk pelan.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja sampai dikelasnya Yesung sudah dihadang oleh Changmin, Yunho dan Yoochun siswa yang tidak pernah menyukai Yesung.

"Hai Kim Yesung yang sok-sokan kapan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini hem?" tanya Yunho dengan muka mengejek.

"Berisik beruang jelek, kau tidak tahu aku lelah dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusimu.." jawab Yesung cuek seraya masuk kedalam kelas tapi dihalangi oleh Changmin dan Yoochun. "Menyingkir atau kupukul.." ujar Yesung dingin bahkan sangat dingin.

"Kau pikir kami takut padamu? Badanmu saja tidak lebih besar dari kami" Yoochun menanggapi sinis dan tetap berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

"Tidak lebih besar ya?" Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Kutanya sekali menyingkir atau kupukul.." kali ini kilatan amarah terlihat jelas diwajah Yesung.

BUGH

BUGH

Pukulan mendarat dipipi Changmin dan perut Yoochun, Yunho yang melihat kedua sahabatnya dipukul telak menggerutu marah baru dia akan menampar pipi Yesung tapi ternyata Yesung lebih cepat dari Yunho yang membuat Yunho jatuh terjungkal karena Yesung menendang lututnya keras.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan lagi Kim Yesung.." teriak guru Bahasa Inggris yang baru mau masuk kekelas Yesung.

"Kau.." Tunjuk kearah Yesung. "Tidak boleh masuk sekolah satu minggu mungkin dengan itu kau jera Kim Yesung.."

"Hahh, baiklah aku sangat berterimakasih kepada anda, Good Bye " ujar Yesung seraya pergi setelah sebelumnya menarik tasnya yang berada dibarisan depan.

Semua teman-teman Yesung tercengang melihat tingkah Yesung yang cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli itu, dengan santainya Yesung keluar dari sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, menyusahkan.." ujarnya ketika sampai pintu gerbang. Terdengar ucapan dinginnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Rumah kecil dipinggiran kota itu adalah rumah yang selama ini ditinggali Yesung seorang diri, tak ada orangtua, tak ada saudara hanya seorang diri, hanya Kim Yesung.

Dengan santai Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah kecilnya melempar tasnya asal dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa lusuh berwarna merah maron itu.

Teringat bagaimana dulu keluarganya begitu menyayanginya tinggal dengan nyaman penuh dengan kasih sayang tanpa merasa kesepian seperti ini.

"Aku rindu kalian.." gumam Yesung pelan. Tangannya mengambil foto keluarga yang terlihat harmonis, keluarga Yesung. Yesung bisa melihat foto Jiyong appanya memeluk Tao ummanya dan didepan mereka ada Yesung dan Baekhyun adik Yesung.

FLASHBACK

Ruangan yang dihuni dua orang yang merupakan sepasang ayah dan anak yang saling menatap tajam, tak ada harmonis dalam tatapan itu.

"Dimana umma sekarang?" tanya sang anak, matanya yang sipit menatap tajam orang yang dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin tahu dimana ummamu yang selalu mementingkan dirinya itu? Kau itu harusnya bersyukur karena ikut denganku bukan dengan ummamu itu.."

"Appalah yang menghancurkan keluarga kita, karena keegoisan appa umma pergi karena keegoisan appa Baekhyun meninggalkanku karena keegoisan appa semuanya hancur.." teriak Yesung berapi-api.

"Baiklah, kau ingin bertemu dengan Tao kan? Aku mempunyai persyaratan untukmu.." Jiyong hanya menanggapi enteng anak sulungnya. "Sekolah dan bila kau bisa lulus kau akan ikut denganku ke Amerika tapi jika kau bisa keluar dari sekolah tanpa mengundurkan diri dan tanpa mengikuti ujian kau ku bebaskan. Terserah kau ingin bersamaku disini atau bersama ummamu.." jelas Jiyong.

"Baiklah aku terima tantangan appa.." ujar Yesung menyetujui.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu Yesung tidak pernah pulang dan memilih membeli rumah kecil pinggiran kota yang terlihat lusuh dan kotor, untung saja Yesung memiliki tabungan yang bisa dikatakan banyak dari ummanya, Tao.

Entah, Yesung sendiri tidak tahu ummanya sekarang dimana yang dia ingat dulu umma dan appanya bertengkar hebat dan tidak selang beberapa saat mereka bercerai. Ummanya membawa Baekhyun dan dia tinggal bersama appanya. Terhitung sudah delapan tahun dia tidak bertemu ummanya dan usaha membrontaknya yang selalu gagal.

Bunyi handphone yang menyadarkannya dari dunia lamunan panjang itu. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya terangkat sedikit membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hallo Kyunnie?" Yesung mengangkat telephone itu semangat.

"_Hallo Sungie.. aku ingin bicara padamu, kita putus.."_ ujar namja yang dipanggil Yesung dengan 'Kyunie'. Perlahan senyum Yesung menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut datar khasnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"_Aku mencintai orang lain.."_

"Ne, baiklah.." dan Yesung langsung mematikan telephonnya sakit mendengar namjachingunya yang sudah lebih dua tahun berpacaran dengannya mengatakan hal yang tak ingin didengarnya.

"Aku salah mempercayai Kyuhyun, Brengsek!" umpat Yesung, dia tidak ingin menangis karena dia yakin dia kuat dan akan selalu kuat.

Yesung mengganti pakaiannya terlihat betapa manisnya Kim Yesung dengan kemeja merah, celana putih dan sepatu putih. Terlihat simple dan terkesan sederhana. Yesung pergi keluar biasanya dia memilih untuk pergi ke Coffe temannya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Yesungie kau datang, mau makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong ceria.

"Seperti biasa hyung.." jawab Yesung tersenyum.

"Oke, tunggulah sebentar hyung kedapur dulu.." Jaejoong adalah teman Yesung sejak kecil mereka terpaut empat tahun dan Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya yang sangat mengerti Yesung.

"Ini makanlah, kau pasti lapar.." ujar Jaejoong.

"Gomawo hyung.." Yesung memakan makanan buatan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menemani Yesung makan hingga habis.

"Sungie, bagaimana kau tinggal dengan hyung saja?" ujar Jaejoong dan Yesung menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau hyung, itu merepotkanmu.." jawab Yesung.

"Tapi hyung khawatir kau tinggal sendiri, tinggallah dengan hyung?" Jaejoong masih membujuk Yesung walau mungkin akan sia-sia.

"Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan apa-apa.." jawab Yesung meyakinkan.

"Kau memang keras kepala, emm bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Kudengar dia akan segera kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Jaejoon.

"Kami sudah putus.." jawab Yesung cuek.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?" Jaejoong terkejut sangat dia mengira hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun akan langgeng sampai akhir tapi perkiraannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan.

"Tadi sebelum aku kesini, dia menghubungiku dan bilang ingin putus.." jawab Yesung mimik mukanya terlihat tenang dan datar tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga merasakan sakit hati.

"Kau.. tidak apa?" tanya Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yesung.

"Tentu, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yag sedang patah hati?" Yesung menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Bahkan lebih parah.." ledek Jaejoong.

"Ya! Aku tidak seburuk itu hyung" Yesung berkata sebal dengan menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Hyung hanya bercanda sungie, kau menggemaskan sekali.." Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, yang dicubit hanya mengaduh kesakitan tapi Jaejoong tetap mencubit Yesung sampai pipi Yesung merah kemudian tertawa, Yesung makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Terlihat berbeda, karena sebenarnya inilah Kim Yesung yang asli. Kim Yesung yang manis dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menatapnya Tan Hangeng.." Kibum menegur Hangeng yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kim Yesung, ya mereka sedang berada di caffe Jaejoong dan duduk dipojok Caffe.

"Kau tahu dia sangat berbeda saat disekolah, dia terlihat manis bahkan sangat manis.." senyuman itu terasa tidak pernah luntur dari bibir namja Cina bernama Tan Hangeng itu.

"Lalu?" Kibum memutar matanya malas.

"Lalu aku menyukainya dan aku terpesona padanya.." ujar Hangeng masih dengan memperhatikan Yesung.

"Dia itu pembuat onar Tan, bagaimana kau menyukai orang yang suka membuat masalah.." ledek Kibum.

"Kau akan merasakannya saat kau jatuh cinta tuan Kim.." jawab Hangeng menghadap ke Kibum.

"Jatuh cinta? Oh God! Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan tentang cinta"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyukainya diakhir cerita?" hangeng menatap serius Kibum.

"Menyukainya? Menyukai siapa?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"Kim Yesung.." Hangeng menatap lurus Kibum.

"Hem, baiklah terserah padamu saja.." Kibum berujar malas dan Hangeng kembali menatap Yesung dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Fanfic Kisung ke tigaku..

Ada yang berminat baca fanfic ini?

Kalau berminat review please..?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Don't Hurt Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Humor, Hurt/Comform

Main Cast : Yesung, Kibum, Hangeng dan kawan-kawan ^^

Rating : T

Warning : Fanfic pesanan Yera'eon alur cerita dari Yera'eon aku Cuma ngembangin ajah jadi fanfic ^^ judul gak sesuai dengan fanfic -_-

Summary : Kim Yesung seorang pembrontak sedari kecil tapi selalu gagal, apakah disekolah menengah atas ini dia akan berhasil dengan acara 'membrontak'nya? Atau gagal seperti sebelumnya? Hanya kisah ini yang mampu menjawabnya ^^

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah semenjak kejadian berkelahinya dengan Yunho dan kawan-kawannya terhitung, Yesung melangkah malas keluar rumah kecilnya menuju sekolah yang memang agak jauh dari rumahnya, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki tidak naik bus atau semacamnya.

"Hai.." ujar seseorang menghampiri Yesung dan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Yesung. Yesung memutar kepalanya kesamping melihat siapa yang menyapanya dan Yesung hanya menatap malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tan?" tanya Yesung langsung.

"Aku menunggumu dan ingin berangkat bersama denganmu.." ujar namja yang dipanggil Yesung dengan 'Tan' yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Tan Hangeng.

"Menungguku? Cih, sama sekali tak berpengaruh.." Yesung membuang wajahnya kearah lain malas meladeni namja yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan dengan selalu menunggu atau mengikutinya.

"Pergi Tan, menjauh dariku.." dingin, perkataan dingin yang biasa Yesung lontarkan dan Hangeng malah terkekeh dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Ayolah jangan galak seperti itu, kau lebih manis tersenyum seperti waktu di Caffe seminggu yang lalu.." ujar Hangeng yang membuat Yesung kaget.

"Caffe? Seminggu yang lalu?" gumam Yesung sedangkan Hangeng hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mengikutiku lagi?" tanya Yesung sedikit membentak.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Kim. Aku tak mengikutimu hanya kebetulan.." jawab Hangeng tersenyum, sepertinya senyuman Hangeng tak akan pernah luntur. "Siapa namja kemarin Yesung? Sepertinya dia berhasil membuatmu tersenyum?" tanya Hangeng sesekali melirik Yesung.

"Tak perlu tahu.." jawab Yesung singkat.

"Namjachingumu kah?" tanya Hangeng lagi. Mendengar kata-kata namjachingu, Yesung menjadi marah entahlah mungkin karena putus dengan Kyuhyun satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kau-jangan-urusi-urusan-ku" ujar Yesung dengan jeda setiap katanya. Lagi-lagi Hangeng tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Yesung, dunia ini terus dan akan selalu berputar tak seperti yang kita hendaki. Jangan kita buat 'bukan karena kehendak kita' kita menjadi orang lain jadilah dirimu sendiri tak dipungkiri bahwa kita memang sakit tapi jadilah dirimu sendiri jangan berubah jangan pernah.." ucap Hangeng, Yesung diam mencerna kalimat Hangeng.

"Jadi diri sendiri ya? Andai saja kita bisa tapi jika tidak dan keadaanlah yang memaksa kita, kau mau apa?" Yesung bergumam dan membuat Hangeng tersenyum, setidaknya Yesung mendengarkannya. "Berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayangi karena keegoisan satu individu saja yang mengorbankan orang lain.." lanjut Yesung sebelum Hangeng menjawab. Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya, apa Yesung sedang menceritakan problemnya?

"Jika itu yang terbaik bagi kita kenapa kita harus menolak takdir?" Hangeng melirik Yesung dilihatnya Yesung yang menatap kosong jalanan dengan berjalan tentunya.

"Berbeda sekali jika kau menghadapinya Tan" ujar Yesung dengan menatap Hangeng tajam.

"Sudah sampai ayo ku antar kekelas.." Hangeng menarik tangan Yesung yang membuat Yesung menyentakan tangannya dan menatap Hangeng marah.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku" desis Yesung dengan menatap Hangeng kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih diam membatu didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sesampainya dikelas Yesung langsung menempatkan dirinya duduk dipojok kelas. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh teman-temannya.

"Kau.." tunjuk Kibum kepada Yesung. "Mengapa kau duduk ditempat dudukku, cepat pindah.." usir Kibum.

"Apa hakmu Kim Kibum, jangan ganggu aku.." ucap Yesung dingin.

"Kau selalu membuat masalah Yesung cepat pergi.." ujar Kibum sedikit menarik Yesung.

"Jangan menyentuhku bodoh.."

"Bodoh? Siapa yang kau bicarakan Kim Yesung, kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri hah?" Kibum menyindir Yesung walau tak ada pengaruhnya untuk Yesung.

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai tapi tak membuat Yesung dan Kibum berhenti sampai masuk, beliau memijat kepalanya sejenak melihat anak didiknya bertengkar kembali.

"Hentikan kalian berdua.." teriak dengan memijat kepalanya.

"Tapi dia dulu yang memulai.." tunjuk Yesung pada Kibum dan Kibum pada Yesung yang membuat mereka bertatap tajam dan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Aigoo, Kim Yesung kau baru mulai berangkat kenapa kau membuat masalah lagi? Dan kau Kim Kibum kenapa kalian bertengkar?" memandang Yesung dan Kibum bergantian.

"Dia merebut tempat dudukku.."jawab Kibum singkat.

"MWO? Hanya karena itu?" menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian duduk saja berdua, lagi pula tidak ada tempat duduk tersisa lagi, cepat dan kita akan memulai pelajarannya sekarang.." ujar "Tidak ada penolakan.." lanjutnya cepat.

Selama pelajaran berlanjut Yesung sama sekali tidak peduli dia memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya kemeja dan memejamkan matanya. Mana peduli Yesung dengan pelajaran.

Sampai bel istirahatpun Yesung masih memejamkan matanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya karena siapa si yang mau bermasalah dengan Kim Yesung? Ya terkecuali Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Ku dengar tadi seorang Kim Yesung berangkat bersama Hangeng sunbae.." ucap Yunho keras supaya terdengar oleh Yesung.

"Ne, apa si Kim Yesung itu suka pada Han sunbae? Dia menggoda Han sunbae begitu?" tanggap Changmin.

"Bagaimana cara orangtuanya mendidik Kim Yesung itu?" Yoochun bersuara.

"Menggoda orang mungkin, hahhaha" tawapun terdengar keras.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Yesung tepat dihadapan Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Maksud kami? Hanya ingin bersenang-senang.." jawab Yunho enteng, Yunho tak pernah puas jika bertengkar dengan Yesung karena dirinya sendiri yang akan kalah.

"Asal kalian tahu aku tidak serendah atau sebodoh yang kalian kira.." teriak Yesung marah.

"Kau kenapa? Takut rahasiamu terbongkar? Rahasia bahwa kau sering menggoda lelaki?" Yunho tersenyum melecehkan.

PLAK

Satu tamparan Yesung mendarat dipipi Yunho semua penghuni kelas membulatkan matanya, bagaimanapun mereka baru bertengkar satu minggu yang lalu lalu sekarang mereka akan mengulanginya kembali?

"Kau.." tunjuk Yoochun pada Yesung.

"Kenapa aku? Kau ingin menyebutku penggoda lelaki lagi hah?" teriak Yesung lagi.

"Apa keluargamu mengajarkanmu untuk selalu menggunakan kekerasan? Ck, Pantas saja.." ujar Kibum santai.

"Diam jangan pernah menyebut nama keluarga didepanku dan kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, KALIAN TIDAK TAHU.." teriak Yesung, matanya memerah dan cairan beningpun turun dengan deras dari kelopaknya membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya lagi. Bagaimanapun Yesung dikenal dengan sifat Bad Boy nya bisa dia menangis? Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Y-yesung ke-naapa kau menangis?" tanya Hangeng yang baru datang kekelas Yesung.

"UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN NILAI DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI !" teriak Yesung masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"BAIK ! KALIAN INGIN AKU MENJADI DIRIKU YANG ASLIKAN? AKU AKAN PERLIHATKAN ITU ! DIAM DAN LIHAT BESOK !" teriaknya lagi, Yesung keluar dari kelas dan berniat pulang tapi..

BRUK

Baru Yesung sampai pintu depan kelas Yesung menabrak seseorang.

"Yesungie.." ujar seseorang itu, Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat namja siapa yang ditabraknya kilatan amarah kembali terlihat.

PLAK

Yesung menampar seseorang itu dengan keras dan cepat, teman satu kelas bahkan yang berada dikoridor depan melihat Yesung menampar seseorang yang tak dikenal -karena menurut informasi dia adalah murid baru dari Jepang- kaget bukan main bahkan ketua OSIS yang berada disebelah namja itu menutup matanya sebentar.

"Kau.." Yesung menunjuk seseorang itu tepat didepan wajahnya. "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku.." lanjut Yesung dengan menatap seseorang itu tajam.

"Kumohon jangan benci aku Sungie.." seseorang itu menarik tangan Yesung dan memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat.

"Jangan sentuh aku bodoh ! Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun MEMBENCIMU, lepaskan aku brengsek.." Yesung menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun kasar walau hasilnya tetap tidak ada.

Pemandangan untuk pertama kalinya bagi sekolah itu yaitu 'Melihat Kim Yesung Menangis' bahkan Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun diam melihat semua itu terbesit rasa bersalah pada Yesung tadi.

"Kau tidak dengar? Lepaskan tangan Yesung.." ujar Kibum menarik Yesung dan langsung membawa Yesung pergi dari depan kelas.

"Hiks.." isakan Yesung masih terdengar.

"Ommo apa yang terjadi pada Yesung, Kibum?" tanya Leeteuk guru BP yang baru saja lewat. "Sebaiknya kita bawa keruanganku.." Leeteuk membimbing Kibum untuk membawa Yesung keruangannya.

"Teukie hyung.." gumam Yesung, Leeteuk mendekat dan langsung memeluk Yesung. Yesung menangis sejadinya didalam pelukan Leeteuk. Kibum menaikan alisnya apa mungkin karena Yesung sering masuk BP mereka menjadi dekat seperti itu?

"Hyung aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini.." ujar Yesung. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Yesung, mungkin saat ini lah Yesung kembali seperti yang dulu.

"Kembalilah menjadi Yesung yang dulu.." ujar Leeteuk.

"A-apa aku bisa?" Yesung bertanya dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja bisa semua orang bisa jika mereka mencoba dan nyatanya kau memang bisa chagi.." ujar Leeteuk dengan mencium kepala Yesung. Kibum membulatkan matanya, apa Yesung berpacaran dengan guru BP nya itu? Itulah isi otaknya.

"Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak Kim Kibum, kami ini saudara sepupu.." ujar Leeteuk yang sepertinya bisa menebak isi kepala Kim Kibum.

"Jadilah Kim Yesung yang dulu.." lanjut Leeteuk.

"Tapi itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan umma, aku ingin bertemu dengan umma dan Baekhyun hiks.." tangisan itu pun terdengar lagi.

"Kita bisa mencarinya kan? Biar aku yang bicara pada appamu.." leeteuk mengusap air mata Yesung.

"Appa tidak akan membiarkanku bertemu umma dan Baekhyun.." gumam Yesung.

"Aku akan membujuknya.. tapi setelah itu kau harus menuruti kata-kata appamu arra?" Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Kau tahu Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali dari Jepang itu artinya kau bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari.." ujar Leeteuk dengan ceria yang membuat Yesung menangis lagi.

"Huuwaa, jangan bahas namja itu hyuuuung hiksss.." tangis Yesung lagi membuat Leeteuk kaget biasanya Yesung akan senang jika membahas tentang namjanya itu.

"Waeyo sungie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku hiks sudah putus hiks dengannya.." ucap Yesung dengan menangis. Sepertinya sifatnya kembali seperti dulu menggemaskan, nakal, dan manja -_-

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Leeteuk kaget dengan ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Seminggu yang lalu dia bilang mencintai orang lain hyung.." ucap Yesung.

"Oke Yesung sekarang lupakan Cho Kyuhyun dan buka kembali hatimu bukankah Kim Kibum juga tampan?" ucap Leeteuk dengan menyeringai.

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya Kibum dengan gugup.

"Bukankah adikku ini manis?" tanya Leeteuk balik dan Kibum dengan setengah sadar menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah adikku imut?" Kibum kembali mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Adikku seperti yeoja kan?" Kibum kembali mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau suka pada adikku?" tanya Leeteuk lagi dan Kibum lagi-lagi mengangguk dan membuat seringai Leeteuk makin lebar sedangkan Yesung mengerjapkan matanya mencerna ucapan Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, kini untuk keduanya.

"MWO? Dengannya?" kaget Yesung dengan Kibum dan membuat kekehan Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda, sekarang kembali lah kekelas kalian.." usir Leeteuk.

"Aniyo aku malu hyung.. tadi itu aku sempat menangis masa seorang Kim Yesung menangis.." tolak Yesung.

"Kau kan tadi bilang ingin berubah?" ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku perlu waktu hyung setidaknya sampai besok ne?" Yesung memberikan puppy eyesnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kim Yesung bisa ber-aegyo seperti itu.." kekeh Kibum.

"Diam kau Kibum.." ucap Yesung tajam.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini sampai bel pelajaran selesai.." ucap Leeteuk.

"Aniyo, aku akan dijemput Jae-hyung.." ucap Yesung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku lapar dan ingin makanan buatan Jaejoong hyung.." ujar Yesung dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Dan kau tidak ikut pelajaran begitu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja, bukannya aku jenius?" Yesung menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jenius?" gumam Kibum.

"Tentu saja Kim Kibum, aku adalah orang yang mengalahkanmu 10 tahun yang lalu dalam lomba karya ilmiah waktu kita kecil, bodoh" ujar Yesung dengan memandang Kibum sengit. Sepertinya Yesung ingin membalas ucapan Kibum waktu dikelas eoh? Sikapnya benar-benar kembali -_-

"Tak perlu banyak tanya.." ucap Yesung sebelum Kibum siap bertanya.

'Sepertinya mereka cepat akrab?' ucap Leeteuk dalam hati dengan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

Kibum kembali kekelas bersama Leeteuk yang akan mengambil tas Yesung, sedangkan Yesung menunggu di ruangan Leeteuk.

"Kau tahu Kim Kibum, Yesung itu sebenarnya anak manis yang meggemaskan.." ujar Leeteuk selagi mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Leeteuk.

'Apanya yang manis dan menggemaskan? Seperti singa begitu dibilang menggemaskan' batin Kibum.

"Aku serius Kibum dia itu berubah semenjak orangtuanya bercerai dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan ummanya tapi tidak bisa.." ujar Leeteuk.

"Mengapa tidak bisa?" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu jadilah teman Yesung dan tolong jaga dia. Sebenarnya dia tidak sekuat yang kalian lihat selama ini.." ujar Leeteuk.

Merekapun masuk kedalam kelas Kibum, Kibum langsung duduk dan Leeteuk mengambil tas Yesung.

" mana Kim Yesung?" tanya

"Dia tidak enak badan, saya minta izin untuknya.."ujar Leeteuk, semua warga kelas Yesung menaikan alisnya. Sejak kapan Leeteuk si guru BP peduli dengan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau yang minta izin? Mengapa bukan Yesung langsung?" tanya

"Mulai sekarang saya wali Yesung. Karena Yesung itu saudara sepupu saya.." ujar Leeteuk yang membuat warga kelas menganga lagi kecuali Kibum tentunya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi.." lanjut Leeteuk kemudian keluar dari kelas Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung gomawo aku pergi dulu.." ujar Yesung sambil masuk kedalam mobil Jaejoong.

"Ne, Joongie jaga anak nakal itu ne?" ujar Leeteuk pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan Yesung mempout kan bibirnya manis.

"Aku bukan anak nakal.." ucap Yesung.

"Bukan nakal tapi bandelnya (?) minta ampun.." Jaejoong mengacak rambut Yesung. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya hyung.." lanjut Jaejoong dan mereka pun pergi dari sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar Tan, aku menyukainya.." ujar Kibum saat pulang sekolah, Hangeng hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menduganya.." tanggap Hangeng. "Bagaimana jika kita bersaing dengan sehat?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu.." Kibum tersenyum.

Sepertinya kisah cinta Kim Yesung akan dimulai dengan kehadiran Kibum dan Hangeng. Siapa yang akhirnya bersama Yesung? Kim Kibum atau Tan Hangeng? Dan bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Review ?

Mianhae pendek, Chap 1, 2, 3 masih pendek, soalnya udah aku buat dari dulu, tapi chap 4 aku janji bakal panjang ^^. Huwa ternyata masih ada yang inget ff ini, maaf banget udah beberapa bulan ga lanjut, soalnya akunku yang Nopha Yeye'Cloud udah ga bisa dibuka, ga tau kenapa. Padahal banyak utangku diakun itu. mianhae ne?

Jika ada yg inget ff ku di akun itu dan kalian pengen lanjut, kalian bilang aja nanti aku post lagi dan bakal aku lanjut. Gomawo chingu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Don't Hurt Me

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Humor, Hurt/Comform

Main Cast : Yesung, Kibum, Hangeng dan kawan-kawan ^^

Rating : T

Warning : Fanfic pesanan Yera'eon alur cerita dari Yera'eon aku Cuma ngembangin ajah jadi fanfic ^^ judul gak sesuai dengan fanfic -_-

Summary : Kim Yesung seorang pembrontak sedari kecil tapi selalu gagal, apakah disekolah menengah atas ini dia akan berhasil dengan acara 'membrontak'nya? Atau gagal seperti sebelumnya? Hanya kisah ini yang mampu menjawabnya ^^

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua siswa merasa ada yang aneh, bagaimana seorang Kim Yesung datang pagi dengan rambut sedikit rapi, kemeja yang tidak berantakan dan dia terkesan cantik. Dan jangan lupakan dia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Langka bukan?

Bahkan yang baru berangkat langsung melihat Yesung tersenyum kearahnya dan membuat tercengang 'apa tadi dia tersenyum?' itu pikiran yang tidak pernah melihat Yesung tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Hai semuanyaaaa aku berangkat…" teriak Yesung masuk ke kelasnya.

Semua orang yang dikelas memandang Yesung aneh. Yesung pun kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, sesuai janjiku aku akan berubah dan aku akan menjadi Kim Yesung yang dulu. Aku tidak akan membuat masalah lagi, aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian lagi dan aku tidak akan masuk ke ruang BP lagi.." ujar Yesung di depan kelas.

"Bagimana kau bisa berubah? Cih, aku tidak percaya.." ujar Yunho melirik sinis kearah Yesung.

"Tenang saja aku akan berubah. Aku tidak main-main oke?" Yesungpun dengan santainya berjalan kearah meja dipojokan dan duduk disebelah Kibum. Setiap langkah Yesung selalu dilihat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Bummie temani aku sarapan ne?" ajak Yesung manja. Sejak kapan Yesung memanggil Kibum dengan nama yang begitu manis didengar.

"Ne, kajja.." Kibum menggenggam tangan Yesung dan mereka beranjak menuju Kantin meninggalkan siswa satu kelas itu membuka mulutnya lebar melihat tingkah Kibum dan Yesung.

Tak hanya dikelas, sampai dikantinpun mereka melihat aneh dengan Kibum dan Yesung yang hanya cuek tetap memakan makanan mereka dengan sesekali bercanda.

"Kau lebih manis bersikap seperti ini.." ujar Kibum dengan mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Benarkah? Aku juga lebih nyaman seperti ini.." Yesung tersenyum menatap Kibum kemudian memakan makanannya lagi dengan lahap.

"Emm, bagaimana nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan dulu? Anggap ini sebagai hadiah karena Kim Yesung sudah berubah" ujar Kibum dengan menaik turunkan alisnya seperti Yesung kemarin -_-

"Oke aku setuju.." Yesung tersenyum manis dan membuat

DEG

Kibum merasa jiwanya terbakar dan dia mulai merasakan jatuh cinta kepada Kim Yesung. Kim Yesung yang manis dan juga Kim Yesung yang bad boy. Kibum tak akan mempermasalahkan lagi Yesung seperti ini atau Yesung seperti itu nyatanya sekarang Kibum jatuh cinta pada Yesung.

Handphone Yesung berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, dengan sigap Yesungpun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ne.." Yesung memulai percakapan.

"…"

"Jeongmal? Oke aku akan segera kesana Teukie hyung.." ujar Yesung dan segera meminum susunya.

"Bummie temani aku kekantor sebentar ne? aku akan bertemu dengan appaku.." ujar Yesung dengan memberikan sedikit puppy eyesnya yang memang sudah kebiasaan sejak dulu.

"N..ne" ujar Kibum gugup, Yesungpun segera menarik Kibum menuju kantor sekolah mereka.

Lagi. Setiap orang memperhatikan Yesung dan Kibum yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari Yesung yang membuat orang-orang menatap kagum dengan senyumannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Kibum seolah berkata 'dia milikku, jangan dekati dia' begitulah arti tatapan Kibum.

Sesampainya dikantor para guru ternyata didalam ada sedikit keramaian. Apalagi kalau bukan appa Yesung yang datang dan para guru menyambutnya. Hei! Jiyong adalah orang berpengaruh di Korea ingat itu.

"Annyeong.." ujar Yesung dan Kibum masuk kedalam ruangan yang membuat guru-guru berpikir mengapa Kim Yesung berada disini?

"Dia adalah putraku.." ujar Jiyong yang membuat mereka mengangguk. Tapi setelah itu..

"MWOOOO.." Terdengar teriakan guru-guru yang membuat Yesung, Kibum, Jiyong dan pastinya Leeteuk menutup telinga mereka.

"Appa.." seakan sadar akan Yesungpun mendekati appanya, mata indahnya berkaca-kaca dan mulai memerah. Sedikit mendramatisir mungkin -_-

"Ne Yesungie.." Jinyong mendekat pula pada Yesung. Tepat mereka berhadapan Yesungpun memeluk Jiyong erat dan Yesung mulai menitikan air mata.

"Mianhae appa.. mianhae.." ujar Yesung dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Ne sungie. Ini salah appa seharusnya appalah yang meminta maaf padamu.." Jiyong mengelus surai Yesung lembut.

"Jadi appa akan memberikan alamat umma padaku?" tanya Yesung dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja. Berterimakasihlah pada Leeteuk yang telah merayu appamu ini dengan kata-katanya yang bijaknya itu.." ujar Jiyong sedikit melirik kearah Leeteuk.

"Gomawo Teukie hyung.." ujar Yesung berlari kearah Leeteuk dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Lagi. Setiap langkah Yesung selalu dilihat para guru-guru itu.

"Ne Sungie, ini alamatnya carilah kedaerah Busan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu tapi sepertinya Kibum bisa menemanimu, iya kan Kibum?" ujar Leeteuk dengan memberikan kertas pada Yesung berisikan alamat umma Yesung.

"Ne.." jawab Kibum senang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih semuanya aku akan pergi dulu. Jangan rindu aku dan Kibum ya? Terutama jangan rindu kami oke?" ujar Yesung dengan 'lumayan' narsis. Yesung keluar bersama Kibum dan mulai berjalan ke Kelas.

"Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilai Yesung selama disini?" tanya Jiyong mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Nilainya sangat buruk Tuan.." ujar selaku wali kelas Yesung.

"Bagaimana bisa anak sejenius dia mendapat nilai buruk? Mustahil" ujar Jiyong.

"Ajjushi pasti tahu kan Yesung sudah membrontak dengan keras terlebih sejak dia masih disekolah dasar, tapi hal itu selalu gagal karena Yesung memang pintar terlalu pintar malah, mungkin dia melakukan ini seperti yang dia inginkan keluar dari sekolah dan menemuai ummanya itu jalan satu-satunya dia tidak akan terlihat pintar dan selalu membuat kerusuhan dan pada akhirnya dia akan dikeluarkan.." jelas Leeteuk, semua guru diruangan itu akhirnya tahu sosok Kim Yesung yang sebenarnya.

"Ya ini semua memang salahku.." ujar Jiyong penuh penyesalan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi donatur disekolah ini.." lanjutnya kemudian Jiyong berdiri dan pamit kembali ke kantornya sendiri meninggalkan guru-guru yang masih berfikir tentang Kim Yesung pastinya.

.

.

.

.

"Bummie pergi dengan mobil ku saja atau pakai mobilmu?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum sesampainya dikelas.

"Pakai punyaku saja, sekarang kita langsung pergi ayo.." ujar Kibum menarik tangan Yesung setelah mengambil tas sekolah mereka tentunya dikelas. Teman sekelas mereka lagi-lagi tercengang. Lagi dan lagi.

"Aku dengar Yesung itu anak Kim Jiyong.." ujar Junsu memecahkan keheningan kelas mereka.

"Mana mungkin? Anak Kim Jiyong kan bernama Kim Jongwoon.." sambung Changmin.

"Itu nama masa kecilnya, sekarang namanya Kim Yesung.." Junsu menjelaskan.

"Berarti dia namja yang kusukai waktu masih ditaman kanak-kanak.." ujar Yunho tanpa sadar.

"MWOOO?" satu kelas lagi-lagi kaget mendengar penuturan Yunho, pasalnya bukankah Yunho dan Yesung selama ini musuhan?

"Biasa saja dong.." ujar Yunho nyolot.

"Kau serius Yun?" tanya Yoochun dengan muka ingin tahunya.

"Serius lah, tapi itukan dulu sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.." ujar Yunho.

"MWO?" kaget Yoochun dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kapan? Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami?" tanya Changmin bersungut-sungut.

"Baru kemarin, namanya Kim Jaejoong.." ujar Yunho dengan tersenyum mengingat hari jadiannya dengan Jaejoong kemarin.

"Kalau begitu….." teriak Changmin dengan menatap teman sekelasnya.

"MAKAN-MAKAN.." teriak teman-teman sekelasnya kompak. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Ne.. ne.. cepat sana kekantin aku yang akan bayar.." ujar Yunho dan diangguki teman sekelas mereka.

"Giliran makan-makan saja mereka cepat tanggap.." ujar Yunho yang ditinggal sendiri dikelasnya meratapi nasib karena uang didompetnya akan berkurang banyak.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Kibum berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Kibum yang ada dihalaman sekolah.

DEG

Yesung berhenti tepat didepan seseorang yang Yesung tahu siapa itu.

"Yesungie.." ujar orang itu lembut dan tangannya hendak menyentuh tangan Yesung tapi langsung ditepis Yesung.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu Yesung.." ujar orang itu dengan kembali menyentuh Yesung.

"Aku tidak mau Cho Kyuhyun aku membencimu, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi" ujar Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tapi aku hanya minta maaf padamu Sungie, aku bersalah dan aku menyesal" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Menyesal? Setelah kau menyesal kau kembali padaku begitu? Jangan harap aku akan menerimamu lagi" lagi, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.." lanjut Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Kibum membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau, bercandakan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia Kim Kibum kekasihku yang baru, dan jangan pernah mengganggu kami lagi. Ayo Kibum.." ujar Yesung menarik tangan Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun diam ditempat melihat kepergian Yesung dan Kibum.

TBC

.

.

.

chapter ini masih pendek, chapter 4 baru aku panjangin.

Gomawo


End file.
